Shikako Nara
by Eliana34
Summary: Se réincarner...oui pourquoi pas mais... dans un monde de ninja...POURQUOI MOI! Et en fille en plus...NNOONNN!
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry Potter** est de **J.K Rowling** et **Naruto** est de **Masashi Kishimoto**._

_._

_La version originale de cette histoire est de Silver Queen et a pour titre « Dreaming of Sunshine »._

_ J'ai seulement fait une genre de traduction en français en changeant quelques détailles et en rajoutant des scènes_

.

**Prologue**

.

Mon nom est Shikako Nara mais cela ne l'a pas toujours était. Il y a longtemps...vraiment longtemps...vraiment très très longtemps, je m'appelais...eh bien, peu importe, cela n'a plus vraiment d'importance.

Si vous demandez à toute personne autour de moi, que cela soit à mes parents ou à mon frère jumeau, ils vous dirons que j'ai toujours été « Shikako, née à l'hôpital de Konoha, le 22 septembre » et d'un côté, ils auraient raisons.

Je suis, Shikako Nara, fille de Shikaku et Yoshino Nara, sœur cadette de trente minutes de Shikamaru Nara mais moi je savais qu'avant, j'avais été quelqu'un d'autre...quelqu'un d'autre dans un autre monde...un monde ou la magie existait...un monde ou j'avais été un sorcier célèbre à l'âge d'un an pour avoir anéanti un sorcier maléfique...sorcier que j'avais définitivement tué à mes dix-sept ans...

Si je devais faire une supposition, je dirais que j'ai été réincarnée mais pour être franche, je ne sais pas si ce que je vivais était réelle ou un simple produit de mon imagination. Après tout, même pour le monde de la magie, se réincarner dans le corps d'une petite fille alors que j'ai été un garçon...un mâle...un homme...en gardant tout mes anciens souvenirs était sensé pour être impossible.

Il se pouvait qu'après trois-cent années d'existences mon cerveau avait fait une surchauffe, cela n'était pas improbable, j'avais eue une vie bien remplie. Mais que cela soit vrai ou pas, cela n'avais pas vraiment d'importance, parce que pour moi, cela semblait réelle. Je ressentais tous ce que je sentais et touchais, j'avais donc décidée de faire comme ci cela l'était et si tout cela était faux...tant pis, au moins, je n'aurai rien perdu et surtout, je n'aurais aucun regret.

Je sais qu'après tout ce que j'avais vécu, je n'aurais pas dû avoir autant de mal à croire que ma nouvelle vie n'était pas fictif mais ce monde...le monde ou j'ai été réapparu, j'en avais déjà entendu parler avant...ou plutôt, je l'avais lu en manga et vu à la télé, les seules fois ou j'étais toute seule chez mon oncle et ma tante, à l'époque ou j'étais un petit garçon...

Oui, imaginez ma surprise, lorsque je m'étais rendu compte que je venais de renaitre dans un monde imaginaire ou tuer des personnes ou être tué était aussi banal que d'aller faire des courses.

J'avais toujours cru qu'une fois mort, je retrouverais les miens dans l'autre monde et le faite que cela ne se s'était pas fait, m'avais fait me demander, si je n'avais pas été une mauvaise personne, au point que même la mort ne voulais pas de moi...pourtant à part débarrassé le monde de Voldemort, j'avais vécu une vie simple...une vie belle...et calme...une vie dont j'avais tellement rêvé enfant.

J'avais été peut-être trop gâter et l'équilibre devais récupéré son dû ou alors le destin n'en avais pas encore fini avec moi...j'avais vu le futur de ce monde et ce qui allait lui arriver et j'avais l'expérience des combats...peu être que je devais les aider à survivre...

Je sais, d'après toutes les histoires racontées, que les mauvaises personnes devaient se réincarner en principe en fourmis ou en d'autres insectes facilement écrasable...alors que moi je m'étais réincarnée dans une enfant à Konoha qui était sans doute le plus beau village shinobi et dans une bonne famille... j'étais assez bien tombée malgré les circonstances, cela aurai pu être pire...

Mais je ne savais pas pourquoi, je n'avais pas oublié...peut-être que la mort avait un étrange sens de l'humour ou peut-être que c'était juste un accident qui m'avait fait glissé dans les rouages du calcul cosmique et qui n'avait pas été assez important pour être remarqué.

J'avoue préférer cette explication plutôt que de croire que je devais encore me battre pour des personnes qui de toute évidence n'en auraient rien à faire et me tourneraient le dos à la première occasion.

Enfin bref...Pour en revenir à ce que je disais au début, je suis née le 22 septembre, à l'hôpital de Konoha. Cela semble tellement incroyable dit comme ça...un petit miracle spirituel... La vérité était qu'à l'époque, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait.

J'avais été soudainement tordue et pressée et l'obscurité réconfortante dans lequel j'avais reposé semblait devenir complètement chaotique. Je me souviens de la douleur, du froid et d'avoir ressentit une grande terreur de ne pas comprendre ce qui m'arrivais.

Ce qui m'avais parut sans importance auparavant devint en quelque seconde des questions capital : où étais-je ? ; étais-je morte, blessé ?

Je ne pouvais pas le dire. J'étais dans le noir total.

Lorsque les bébés naissent, leurs yeux sont incroyables peu développé, tout le monde était flou autour de moi. Je pouvais voir vaguement des formes mais je ne pouvais pas correctement les distinguer.

J'avais peur. J'étais Terrifié. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait. Je pouvais entendre, oui, mais pas comprendre ce qui se disait. Est-ce que j'avais souffert de dommages au cerveau ? Avais-je l'aphasie ? Cette seule pensée m'avais totalement pétrifié d'effrois.

Comme dernier recours, je me souviens de mettre servit de ma magie que je sentais tourbillonner en moi pour amélioré ma vu comme je l'avais appris, il y avait des années quand j'avais décidé pour le fun de devenir médicomage.

Quand j'avais enfin réussit à voir, cela ne m'avais pas du tout rassuré. Ce que je voyais était un hôpital géant avec des personnes géante partant des masque chirurgicaux, tous jacassant dans un charabia incompréhensible.

Trop occupé à paniquer en silence, je n'avais pas fait attention quand j'ai été rapidement nettoyée et enveloppée dans quelque chose de doux et duveteux mais qui était rêche contre ma peau sensible de nouveau née.

Quand j'avais enfin réussit à sortir de ma tétanisation, je m'étais tout de suite rendu compte que j'étais détenu par une personne aux magnifiques yeux noir qui me regardait comme si j'étais la chose la plus merveilleuse qui existait dans l'histoire de la création, bien que je sentais aussi une certaine touche de surprise.

A ce moment là, j'ai ressentis une horrible sensation naître dans la fosse de mon estomac...la femme bien que très jolie semblait avoir courut un marathon. Ses long cheveux noirs désordonnés, était en partis collé à son visage par la sueur qui couvrait son corps.

Les médecins, les cris, ma propre faiblesse physique... j'avais été réincarnée...et en fille, au vu de ce que ma magie me signaler.

Ressentant une profonde envie de pleurer, au vu de ce qui m'arrivait, j'avais décidé de me livrer un peu, même si mes sanglots étaient légèrement plus apprivoiser que les cris hystériques des nouveau-né.

Une fois calmé, je m'étais rendu compte que quelqu'un, autre que ma nouvelle mère me regardait, en levant la tête, j'avais vu le visage d'un homme qui me couvait du regard lui aussi avec amour. Il tenait dans ses bras un autre bébé minuscule... c'est à ce moment là que j'ai découvert que j'avais en plus d'une maman, un papa et apparemment un frère jumeau.

J'avais été si heureuse en cette instant, peu importe que j'avais été réincarné, j'avais une famille...mais peu de temps après, je m'étais senti soudain très très faible, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer et ma magie semblait se battre avec quelque chose d'autre à l'intérieur de moi...puis ce fut le noir.

Quand je m'étais réveillé bien plus tard, j'étais dans une pièce blanche...seul. Ma magie était calme et assez contente d'elle même...elle ronronnait littéralement mais elle n'était plus seul dans mon corps, je ressentais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui était en train de se former...quelque chose qui m'apportais une démangeaison insupportable à l'intérieur de moi.

En réponse...j'ai pleuré...TOUT...LE...TEMPS!

En y repensant, je me sens mal à ce sujet, j'ai été un bébé horrible. Les seules fois ou j'arrêtais de hurler c'était quand je dormais ou mangeais, cela avait du être dur pour mes parents mais ils ne se sont jamais énervé contre moi même si cela devait être incroyablement difficile pour eux.

Dès années plus tard, j'ai découvert que j'avais faillit mourir à ma naissance à cause d'un déséquilibre entre mon énergie spirituel et mon énergie physique et ce qui me perturbais était mes bobines de chakra qui était en train de se former.

Quand les médecins avaient réussit à me sauver, et qu'ils avaient compris au vu de mes cris à mon réveille, qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, à part le déséquilibre de mes énergies qui n'allait pas, ils m'avaient fait plusieurs séries d'examen et m'avaient diagnostiqué comme « chakra hypersensible ».

Pour résumer, mon inconfort était causé par mon propre système de chakras, ce qui était, un coup fatal à la carrière de ninja. Ninjutsu, genjutsu, tout ce qui nécessite du chakra, serait tout simplement trop difficile car douloureux...en principe...mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, était que ce n'était mon corps, ni mon chakra qui causait le problème, mais mon esprit. Le Chakra était, au même titre que la magie un autre membre, une nouvelle partie de moi-même que je n'avais jamais utilisé... et je le ressentais...de partout...

Avec la connaissance et le temps, j'allais pouvoir réussir à le dompter, comme mes pouvoirs dans mon autre vie..., mais à ce moment-là, ce n'étais pas le cas.

À ce moment, dans le temps, je ne connaissais même pas ce qu'il _a été_.

Tout ce que je pouvais dire, était qu'il y avait quelque chose, _à l'intérieur de_ _moi_, qui n'avait jamais été là avant...et que ça grattait un max.

Mais, il n'y avais pas seulement mon propre chakra qui me dérangeait, il y avait aussi les autres, y compris celui dans l'air que je respirais. Parfois, lorsque je me réveillais d'un profond sommeil, j'étais convaincu que j'allais me noyer avec. Je toussais et m'étouffais tout en paniquant, jusqu'à ce que je définissais que cela était juste_ l'air_.

Je sais qu'à cette époque mes parents ont eu très peur pour moi, j'allais souvent à l'hôpital et y restait quelque fois en observation. A cause de cela, j'avais eu du mal à créer un lien avec mes géniteurs. Leurs présence à mes côtés, me faisait suffoquer, leurs chakras étaient si dense...si fort...

Ce n'était que trois semaines après ma naissance que mon problème fut résolu...à l'arrivé de Kyubi. Son chakra était si puissant, si malicieux et plein de haine que tout les autres en comparaison me parurent fade. C'était paralysant, effrayant et incroyablement démoniaque et en même temps tellement aphrodisiaque.

Ce jour, j'étais à la maison dans la chambre que moi et mon frère partagions. Pour une fois, c'était moi qui était silencieuse et lui qui hurlait de peur. Ma mère était rentré en courant dans la chambre et nous avait prise dans ses bras, en tentant de calmer mon frère et en me regardant d'un air inquiet en pensant surement que j'allais d'un instant ou l'autre passait de vie à trépas avec tous ce chakra dans l'air.

Après cet événement je n'ai plus jamais pleuré, ayant résisté à cette présence digne des enfers, je pouvais désormais supporter l'énergie des autres. J'étais toujours hypersensible au chakra mais c'était désormais une habitude.

Mes parents pouvais maintenant me prendre dans leurs bras sans que je sois dérangé par leurs présence.

La plupart de mes journées de bébé étaient remplie d'ennui profond et d'une absence totale de contrôle, sur moi-même et mon l'environnement.

La plupart de mon temps, je le passais à dormir et à jouer avec mon chakra, non pas que je savais ce que c'était à ce stade. Mais j'étais désespérément curieuse sur cette nouvelle énergie qui parcourait mon corps et j'avais aussi un grand besoin d'occupation, au point que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire des expériences.

Tout d'abord, j'avais été prudente avec, mais quand il semblait, qu'il n'y avait aucun effet néfaste à mes manipulations, j'ai fini pas être plus audacieuse.

Contrairement à la magie qui semblait transparente et aussi fluide et changeante que de l'eau, le chakra est plus lourd mais plus facilement manipulable.

Ce n'est qu'à l'âge de six mois, âge ou j'avais enfin satisfaite ma curiosité scientifique que j'avais voulu savoir exactement ou j'étais. Curieusement avant, l'idée ne m'avait même pas effleuré mais maintenant j'étais vraiment très curieuse.

J'avais déjà reconnu la langue comme un genre de japonnais et j'avais facilement réussi à l'apprendre grâce à l'occlumencie qui m'avait doté d'une mémoire parfaite mais ce n'était qu'au moment où j'avais vu la tenue standard de shinobi de mon père et son bandeau que j'avais commencé à me douter que je ne m'étais pas réincarné dans mon monde d'origine.

C'était à mes un an, âge ou ma mère pour la première fois, nous à amené dans le parc que j'en ai eu la confirmation en regardant les visage sur la montagne d'où je me trouvais.

Je ne pouvais plus nier...j'étais dans l'univers de Naruto...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

.

Je n'ai pas exactement sauté de joie lorsque j'ai su ou je me trouvais...au contraire. Étant donné que mon frère jumeau était Shikamaru, je pouvais aisément savoir à quel moment dans le temps je me trouvais...Orochimaru...Pein...le taré au masque...si avec tous cela j'étais encore en vie à la fin, ce serait du miracle...

C'est vrai quoi! Le village, en moins de dix ans, connaitrait deux grandes invasions et une guerre impliquant dans son ensemble les nations shinobis..._oh joie! _

Et sans même parler, bien entendu, de toutes ses personnes psychotiques, dont il fallait aussi prendre en compte, c'est à dire... plus de la moitié des ninjas de Konoha qui bien qu'assez qualifié, étaient également pour la plupart légèrement instable comme, je ne sais pas moi...Anko...Gai et sa flamme de la jeunesse...

Pour résumé, je ne recommanderais pas cet endroit pour les vacances mais plutôt pour un stage de survie.

Je ne pouvais même pas être sur, que tous aller se passer comme dans l'histoire original parce que...il y avait un élément inconnu...MOI... J'étais le facteur qui à la base ne devais pas être présent...les Nara n'avait eu en principe qu'un garçon qui par ailleurs n'avait jamais eu de frère et sœur... et à cause de ma présence de nombreuses choses pouvaient être différentes.

Au vu de tout ces éléments, une seule chose c'était imposé à moi...je devais être forte, les faibles dans ce monde n'avait pas leur place, ils finissaient tous par se faire tuer si on ne les protégeait pas.

Je n'ai jamais eu de pression sur moi pour être un ninja, en fait, je doute beaucoup que mes parents pensaient même que je le serais avec mon « handicap ». Ils croyaient surement que je resterais à la maison pour m'occuper des chevreuils, ou que je pourrais éventuellement étudier la médecine à base de plante comme le faisait une bonne partie de notre clan mais...NON MERCI!

Dans mon ancienne vie, j'avais été un guerrier et dans cette nouvelle, je deviendrais une guerrière...une kunoichi... Je deviendrais assez forte pour protéger ma famille.

La vie d'un ninja était dure et dangereuse mais pour pouvoir garder ce que je n'avais jamais connu et recherché pendant longtemps, il fut une époque, j'étais prête à faire ce qu'il fallait.

J'avais le potentiel pour devenir incroyablement puissante, si on prenait en compte ma magie dont jetais la seule dans ce monde à posséder mais aussi mon chakra qui, je sentait croitre exponentiellement dans mon petit corps, celui-ci essayant de rattraper mon énergie spirituelle qui était bien plus grande que lui.

Si n'est pas ma magie qui me gardait en vie, je serais morte de ce déséquilibre...ai-je déjà dis à quel point je remercie d'être une sorcière ?

Bien sûr, comme un enfant, il n'y avait pas beaucoup que je pouvais faire pour le moment, à part absorber le plus d'information que je pouvais qui était pour le moment très peu.

Pendant ces jours, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans Shikamaru. Il a été ma bouée de sauvetage, mon bâton de mesure. _Quel est le taux de progression que je devrait avoir ? Qu'est ce que je pouvais montrer sans paraître suspecte ? Qu'avais-je besoin d'apprendre ?_

Parler, marcher et jouer...des choses si facile mais terriblement compliqués quand on devais les réapprendre et faire semblant d'avoir des difficultés. Avoir le cerveau d'un adulte et devoir faire croire qu'on était un tout petit était assez fatiguant mais surtout humiliant...et je ne parle même pas des changement de couche ou des bains...

La première fois que mon père m'avais déshabillé pour me mettre dans l'eau, je crois bien que j'ai rougis au point d'avoir réussi à atteindre la légendaire couleur des cheveux des Wesley...une famille que je connaissais dans mon autre vie qui était tous roux...mon papa à cru que l'eau était trop chaud...

Pour ne pas que mes progrès soit considéré comme bizarre, j'avais délibérément donné l'image de moi-même d'une enfant terriblement curieuse.

Je me rappelle, à cette époque, avoir eu le sentiment qu'être née dans une autre famille que les Nara, m'auraient rendu les choses beaucoup plus difficile car ce clan était connu autant pour l'intelligence de ses membres que pour ses techniques de l'ombre... m'a rapidité d'apprentissage était donc considéré comme normal et même si j'apprenais les choses beaucoup plus vite que Shikamaru, ils n'en étaient pas perturbé...ou s'ils l'ont été, ils ne l'ont pas montré.

J'avais essayé de me retenir...si, si, j'avais vraiment essayé, mais c'était incroyablement frustrant et je m'ennuyais désespérément... bien sur, je faisais en sorte de ne pas paraître trop avancé et savoir que l'énergie que je ressentais était le chakra m'avais beaucoup aidé à passer le temps car une fois que j'ai su ce que c'était, je me suis souvenu de certaines de ses manipulations et exercices.

L'idée d'être capable de marcher, monter et descendre des murs était juste si _cool_ que je devais savoir comment le faire.

Presque dès que j'ai commencé à ramper, j'ai essayé de canaliser le chakra pour m'aider à me tenir aux choses. A ma grande surprise, j'y suis arrivé assez rapidement, bien que cela n'aurai pas du m'étonner, après tout, je pouvais le ressentir.

Après deux jours de frustration total, j'ai en fin réussit à l'expulser à travers mes mains et mes genoux et si je n'avais pas cette hyper sensibilisation, je doute que j'aurai pu y arriver avant plusieurs années.

Mon chakra était en constante évolution rendant ainsi mon contrôle catastrophique...qui à dit qu'avoir beaucoup de chakra était génial ? Avoir beaucoup de magie, ça oui c'est bien mais le chakra...oh non, c'était juste horrible!

Pour avoir une bonne maîtrise de cette énergie, j'allais devoir passer par de long et fatiguant exercice de contrôle...

Après mon petit succès, j'avais passé un peu trop de temps accroché au mur sous les yeux effaré de mon frère, que j'avais pour la première fois de ma vie souffert d'épuisement de chakra...et c'était abominable, j'avais dormi toute la journée.

Malgré mon envie, je n'avais pas essayé de monter verticalement, cela aurait été beaucoup trop dangereux dans le cas ou je me casserais la figure, vu que je ne pouvais pas me servir de ma magie pour me sauver...elle était trop occupée à faire fonctionné mon cœur...vivement que le déséquilibre de mes énergies soit rétablie!

Il y avait d'autres exercices de chakra que j'ai essayé, bien que techniquement _t__out ce_ _qui utilise le chakra_ est un exercice de contrôle, et tout ce qui a été enseigné comme un exercice de contrôle généralement avait d'autres applications.

Moins drainant que la marche sur le mur était la feuille d'exercice - qui n'a pas nécessairement besoin de feuilles d'arbres. Le but de la manœuvre étant de coller quelque chose à votre main ou à votre corps à l'aide du chakra, j'avais donc utilisé tous ce qui pouvais me tomber sous la main...papiers, couvertures, vêtements, quelque chose à atteindre.

Il y avait des minuscules et infimes différences entre les différents matériaux et les différents tissus, qui exigeaient de léger ajustements pour la quantité de chakra nécessaire et le taux à expulser.

Une fois que vous avez quelque chose de collé à vous et que vous l'avez couvert de chakra, vous pouvaient en principe le manipuler. Il y avait des histoires de Médic nin avec un contrôle si précis qu'ils pouvaient plier une grue en origami avec du papier de riz sans le toucher une seule fois.

Le principe était assez simple bien qu'assez compliquer à appliquer, l'astuce consistant à créer des cordes de chakra au bout de chaque doigt.

Je savait, pour l'avoir vu dans le manga que la maman de Naruto avais quand à elle des chaines de chakra puissantes pouvant sortir de n'importe quel endroit de son corps mais pour le moment, je me contenterais de faire les cordes comme les marionnettistes qui déjà me demandaient un immense contrôle et beaucoup, beaucoup de travail...et bien que je n'arriverais certainement jamais au niveau impressionnant de Sasori, le maître en la matière, j'avais bon espoir d'atteindre un niveau décent même si pour le moment, je ne pouvais pas faire deux cordes de chakra sans les confondre, alors déplacer des objets avec..._c'était pas gagné! _

Au moment où Shikamaru et moi avons atteint nos deux ans, je pouvais parler couramment même si je me contentais de faire des phrases incomplètes comme les jeunes enfants pour plus de crédibilité.

Cela avait été assez difficile de réussir à prononcer les sons que j'avais enregistré surtout pour mes premier mois...allez parler quand vous n'avez pas de dents!

La langue désormais maîtrisé, j'avais un autre objectif...la lecture. Je me rappelle très bien, courant partout avec mes livres d'histoires pour trouver quelqu'un dans la maison qui pourraient les lire pour moi.

C'était vraiment dure d'apprendre à lire le japonnais. Alors que l'Anglais et le français que je maîtrisais, avaient un alphabet de vingt-six lettres, chacun correspondant à un son particulier, ma nouvelle langue, elle, avait plusieurs styles d'écritures.

L'Hiragana était un alphabet phonétique simple où chaque caractère représentait une combinaison consonne-voyelle combinée qui se rassemblait pour faire des mots.

Le Katakana était le même, mais utilisée principalement pour les mots étrangers.

Le Kanji, et bien...il y avait des milliers d'interprétations possibles. Le même Kanji pouvait signifier différentes choses et être prononcé différemment, selon où et comment il était utilisé ou avec quelles autres Kanji, il était combiné.

Je ne sais pas si dans mon monde d'origine le Japonnais était aussi compliqué mais ici, oui il l'était.

J'ai passé plusieurs heures assise sur les genoux de mon papa, que j'avoue, j'adorai totalement. Si j'avais vraiment eue deux ans, je crois, que j'aurais surement fait un « complexe d'Electre » qui était la version féminine du « complexe d'œdipe ».

Ses doigts suivaient les mots qu'il lisait de sa voix grave et profonde pendant que moi je cherchais désespérément à associer les symboles des sons spécifiques.

C'était vers cette époque que j'avais commencée à soupçonner que renaître m'avait changé, autant sur le plan physique (même si je ne mettais pas encore vu dans un miroir) que sur le plan intellectuel.

Dans mon ancienne vie, j'étais intelligent sans être un génie et même avec l'aide de l'occlumencie, j'avais des limites à ce que je pouvais comprendre mais avec mon nouveau cerveau et sans utiliser la magie de l'esprit, je pouvais faire des liens et des déductions plus rapide qu'avant... tout simplement, le cerveau que j'utilisais pouvait fonctionner beaucoup plus rapidement que celui que j'avais l'habitude d'avoir.

C'était un peu déconcertant au début quand je l'ai réalisée mais dans un sens, c'était assez logique...après tout, le quotient intellectuelle n'est pas liée à l'âme mais aux milliers de neurones et d'interconnexion se passant dans le cerveau. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que ce n'était pas étrange...parce que cela l'était...même si en fin de compte, je l'ai facilement accepté comme quelque chose d'utile qui pourrait m'aider ici.

Une fois que j'ai pu lire, je me suis pris une sorte de passion pour le passé du monde où je me trouvait. Compte tenu que je venais d'un endroit ou l'histoire pouvait se comptait en plusieurs milliard d'années, en prenant en compte l'archéologie, il était particulièrement intéressant pour moi d'étudier une qui était incroyablement courte, si on se référé au peu d'informations avant la formation des villages et la légende du Sage des Six chemins.

Mais j'avais fait des recherches...beaucoup de recherche dans la bibliothèque de notre clan quand j'arrivais à échapper à la vigilance de mes parents. Je voulais savoir...je voulais connaître... je voulais comprendre... les différences entre la fiction que je connaissais et la réalité que j'allais devoirs affronter pour survivre.

J'ai lu tous ce qui pouvais me passer dans les mains, que se soit des livres d'enfants aux livres difficiles pour une novice comme moi dans la langue.

J'avais pris des notes mentales de toutes techniques mentionnées, qu'elle soit de base ou avancée pour chercher plus tard, afin de savoir ce qui était possible et ce qui était exagéré... parfois il semblait que _tout_ était possible.

J'avais également réussit à faire une sorte de frise chronologique des événement majeurs, en remarquant que pendant certaines périodes dans le temps, il n'y avais aucune indication de ce qui s'y était passé...mais il n'était pas difficile d'en deviner les causes.

L'histoire, surtout l'histoire shinobi, d'après le peu de livre que j'avais trouvée était composé de grande lacune tout simplement parce qu'il était dans leur nature d'être secrets...et si ma théorie était correcte, beaucoup de trou dans leur passé, était probablement des événements classés.

Il m'avait fallu plusieurs mois, entrecoupée bien sûr par d'autres activités pour réunir toutes les informations dont j'avais besoin car je n'avais pas pu y consacrer tout mon temps.

Après avoir appris que plus on faisons des exercice avec son chakra, plus il augmentait, j'avais commencé à passer des heures de formations pour l'aider à ce développer. Je voulais réussir avant l'académie à diminuer au maximum le déséquilibre de mes énergies car cela me fatiguait beaucoup.

De plus, j'avais également développé un vif intérêt dans les codes et les algorithmes...les messages cachés me fascinait littéralement. Bien sur, ceux disponibles dans la bibliothèque était d'un niveau si bas, qu'un ninja aurait ri d'eux, mais le puzzle avait quand même retenu mon attention immédiate.

Je n'avais jamais était le genre de personne capable de déchiffrer ces sortes d'énigmes avant...c'était plutôt le domaine d'Hermione, alors le faite que je pouvais désormais moi aussi réussir, m'avait totalement enthousiasmée.

En outre, l'idée d'être capable d'écrire des notes secrètes, me faisais bouillir d'impatience...même si, il faudrait plusieurs années avant que je ne soit capable de créer mon propre code secret que personne, sauf ceux dont j'aurai confiance aurait la clef.

Dans la bibliothèque des Nara, on pouvais trouver un peu de tout. Il y avait des livres fantastiques et des livres d'aventures, comme la série « Ranko le Ninja voyous » qui était drôle, amusant, instructif et un peu inquiétant, si vous l'examiniez de près...

Après avoir épuisé tout les livres pour enfants parlant essentiellement de shinobi, j'avais remarqué qu'il y avait beaucoup de bourrage de crâne...le ninja était complètement idéalisé et les phrases telle que « je donnerai ma vie pour mon village » était un peu trop souvent répétée.

Après toutes mes découvertes, j'ai été un peu rassurer de savoir que ce que je savais de ce monde...ce que j'avais lu...ou vu à la télé...était assez semblable à la réalité mais d'un autres coté j'ai été aussi catastrophée... Si le passé était le même, cela voulait-il dire que le futur aussi le serait? _Que devais-je faire? Pourquoi étais-je revenu?_

Après mettre trituré les méninges plus d'une semaine, j'avais décidé que cela importait peu. Même si je connaissais les évènements qui allaient arrivés, je ne pouvais rien faire...QUI CROIRAIT UNE ENFANT?

Je n'avais pas de méthode pour donner un avertissement en secret, pas plus que je ne faisais confiance à ma capacité pour le faire. Je n'en savais pas assez sur eux et leurs talents, et je ne voulait pas que dans le cas où j'aurais fait une erreur, ils puissent remonter jusqu'à moi.

Je ne voulais vraiment pas savoir ce qu'ils me feraient si je sortais et disais que je me souvenais de ma vie antérieure. Je ne pourrais même pas, dans le pire des cas leur enlever leurs souvenirs, ma magie m'était pour le moment inaccessible car elle était trop occupée à me maintenir vivante...

Quelles _ont été _les grands événements...les plus importants ? L'invasion de Konoha... l'Akatsuki...l'attaque de Pein...la quatrième guerre Shinobi... _Pourrais-je les empêcher d'arriver ? De façon réaliste ?_

La seule réponse approprié était un énorme « NON » mais peut-être..._peut-être_ que je pourrais minimiser les dégâts...

La quatrième guerre avait été causée par Madara et Kabuto...si Kabuto étaient supprimés en même temps qu'Orochimaru...peut-être...oui peut-être que les choses iraient mieux.

Je pouvais adoucir les conséquences...mais il y avait certains évènements que je ne devais pas changer... L'invasion du serpent devais avoir lieu pour que l'âme de Gaara soit sauvé et l'attaque de Pein permettrait à Naruto d'être enfin reconnu...je ne pouvais pas leur enlever cela...

C'était à ce moment là, à mes quatre ans, que j'avais enfin défini la raison de ma venu dans ce monde. Je ne devais pas les sauver, je devais les aider...je ne devais pas être dans la lumière mais dans l'obscurité...J'avais enfin découvert mon objectif...

Mais pour cela, j'avais besoin d'être forte. Ce n'était pas un objectif _impossible_. Après tout, à quinze ans, Sasuke avait tué Deidara et Itachi.

Gaara avait été assez fort, avec ou sans le Ichibi, il était devenu un Kage et le commandant de l'armée Shinobi.

Shikamaru avait prit Hidan, un ninja de grade S.

Je pouvais le faire...je savais que je le pouvais...mais peu importe à quel point je devenais puissante, si je ne gagnais pas leur confiance, j'échouerais...

En dehors d'avoir définie mon objectif, mes exercices de chakra et mes recherches, les premières années de ma vie ont été agréables.

La seule fois où que je me rappelle, que le monde shinobi avait empiété sur ma vie tranquille, était quand j'avais, si j'ai bonne mémoire, sept mois et demi ou peut-être tout juste un an.

Ce jour là, mon père était revenu d'une mission avec deux cicatrices livides sur le côté du visage. Il avait été plutôt chanceux, une voûte au-dessus de son sourcil et une autre au-dessous de sa pommette ; tous deux avaient raté son œil.

Un œil manquant n'était pas unproblème _insurmontable_ pour un ninja qualifié, mais cela restait un problème.

Les cicatrices étaient d'un rouge livide et lui donnait un côté sauvage. Je pense qu'il était un peu inquiet à l'idée de comment nous réagirions à eux, mon frère et moi...il avait peur de nous effrayer.

Et, il est vrai que si je n'avais pas su à quel point il était doux et gentil, j'aurai pu appréhendais son air féroce mais le connaissant comme je le faisais...

« Papa, » je l'avais appelé, en levant mes petites mains vers lui pour qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Il m'avait fait un doux sourit et m'avait serré fort contre lui...je crois que pendant cette mission, il avait cru qu'il ne nous reverrait jamais.

Doucement, parce que ma coordination motrice n'est pas fameuse, avec mon minuscule doigt, j'avais retracé ses cicatrices et je lui avais fais un bisous baveux sur la joue...et je ne l'ai pas lâchée pendant trois heures.

A cette époque, mes capacité linguistiques n'étaient pas très bien développées, alors par mes gestes, j'avais voulu lui dire que je me foutais royalement de ses cicatrices et que je l'aimais.

Shikamaru quand à lui...il avait cligné des yeux, baillait et s'était rendormi. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était à peu près sa réaction pour tout...je crois qu'il profitait d'avoir l'excuse d'être un bébé pour se reposer le plus possible...il avait peut-être eu une vision de son futur qui serait comme il le dit si bien « galère ».

Pour dire la vérité, mon frère était un paresseux complet. Je passais plus de temps à le motiver plutôt que de jouer avec lui, les rares fois ou j'étais d'humeur ludique.

Ma maman, elle, était plutôt extatique d'avoir une fille. Elle adorait m'habiller de jolie petite robe de couleur noir ou verte avec un petit short en dessous...heureusement pour mon égo d'ex mâle, elle n'était pas fan de rose...je crois que j'en aurai fait une crise cardiaque au sinon.

Je devais avoir à peu près trois ans, quand elle avait décidé que maintenant j'étais assez grande pour avoir de jolie vêtement. C'était pendant une de ses période d'essayage, dans un des magasins, que je me suis vu pour la première fois depuis ma réincarnation.

J'avais entendu par des personnes venant voir mes parents que j'étais un jolie bébé mais qui dirais aux parents que leurs enfants était _moche_ ?

J'avoue avec un peu de honte, que je ne m'étais pas reconnu. Je savais, que j'étais une fille mais le voir...cela rendais les choses beaucoup plus réaliste. J'étais vraiment très belle et à ma plus grande joie, alors que ma nouvelle famille partageait les mêmes yeux noir, les miens étaient vert émeraude...comme ceux de ma première maman.

Pour mon âge, j'avais une bonne quantité de cheveux d'un noir profond retombant souplement sur mes épaules qui faisait un contraste assez frappant avec ma peau pâle.

Je ressemblais à une fragile poupée de porcelaine et mes ennuis de santé ne faisaient que confirmer l'image de petite chose délicate...pas étonnant que mes parents, surtout ma mère rentraient en mode panique dès que je tombais.

C'était assez marrant en faite, je ressemblais beaucoup à une version féminine de mon ancien moi, quand j'avais fusionné - _contre mon grès je le précise_ - avec les reliques de la mort.

Alors que la plupart de mon clan s'attachait les cheveux en queue de cheval, les miens étaient le plus souvent attaché en deux tresses quand je sortais dehors ou laissais à l'air libre quand je restais à la maison.

La mode, dans ce monde, était vraiment différente de ce que j'avais connu. Il y avait un subtilement mélange entre le shintoïsme, le bouddhisme, le taoïsme et l'hindouisme mais le plus étrange pour moi, restait le port de maillage qui malgré qu'il semblait fait de fil de fer épais, était incroyablement fin et confortable.

Pour le moment, je n'avais guère à m'en préoccuper car ma mère choisissait mes tenus et vu qu'elle avait bon goût..._qui étais-je pour l'en empêcher ?_

Quelque chose, que j'ai remarqué sur mes parents, même dans mes premières années, était qu'ils étaient silencieuses quand ils marchaient sauf quand, de façon consciente, ils faisaient du bruit quand ils marchaient derrière nous ou qu'ils venaient dans la pièce ou nous étions. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment ils le faisaient mais je voulais sacrément y arriver.

Quand j'étais sorcier, un simple sortilège de silence et le tour était joué mais ici, il fallait y arriver sans artifice.

J'avais pris ma maman comme modèle, mon père était tous simplement trop bon pour que j'y arrive comme lui. Cela les avaient bien fait rire, mon papa m'appelait son « petit chat »

Plus tard, j'avais compris que cette technique de « pied de chat » comme elle était surnommé, se faisait en deux parties. La première consistant à marcher d'une façon qui rendait les pas presque indétectable pour toutes personne n'étant pas un ninja avec une bonne audition tandis que la deuxième, qui était la plus dure, reposait sur le fait d'utiliser une mince couche de chakra sous le pied, atténuant ainsi tous les bruits.

Une fois que je l'avais maîtrisée, je m'amusais souvent à faire peur à mon frère...qui le plus souvent se contentait de se rendormir après m'avoir fusiller du regard pendant un seconde. J'adorais être silencieuse, j'avais l'impression d'être un fantôme...

A cet époque, contrairement à d'autres clans, nous n'étions pas formé, bien que la plupart de nos jeux avaient une signification sous-jacente. Il y en avait plusieurs qui servaient à améliorer notre coordination tandis que d'autres nous permettaient d'aiguiser notre sens de l'observation.

Ma mère, qui était celle du clan avec le plus d'entrain, nous avait établit une routine matinal depuis que nous étions assez grand mon frère et moi pour tenir debout sans tomber toutes les cinq minutes.

Si je devais le comparer, ce serait au yoga. C'était vraiment étonnant à quel point un enfant était souple et flexible. Dans mon ancien vie, jamais je n'aurai réussi à toucher mes orteil mais là, je pouvais carrément poser mes mains à plats sur le sol.

L'exercice que l'on nous faisais faire était clairement conçu pour les enfants car elle était accompagné d'une comptine pour aider à se souvenir de l'ordre des différentes poses.

Bien sûr, essayez de bouger _et_ chanter ? Ce n'était pas aussi facile que ça, j'étais complètement essoufflé dans les premier temps. En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, la chanson était un peu monstrueux, elle aussi. Je suppose que c'est ce qui était considéré comme normal dans une société de ninja.

Alors que dans mon monde, les enfants étaient surveillé TOUT LE TEMPS, ici nous étions plutôt livré à nous même sauf quand il fallait manger ou allait dormir, c'est comme cela que j'ai pu avoir assez de temps seule pour faire mes recherches et mes exercices de chakra.

A partir de quatre ans, nous pouvions aller dans tous le composé de notre clan...à partir de cinq ans nous pouvions aller dans le village et SANS SURVEILLANCE, bien que l'on devait se contenter du parc.

Je me rappelle avoir clairement pensé qu'ils étaient des inconscients complets avant de me rappeler ou je me trouvait et que s'ils apprenaient à des enfants à devenir des tueurs, il était normal qu'ils ne les couvent pas trop.

Pour ma part, j'adorais le parc, il était immense...il y avait plein d'arbres et de buissons pour se cacher, ce qui en faisait un lieu particulièrement approprié pour jouer à cache-cache, ou comme ils appelés ici au « Jeux de ninja ».

Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'ai aimé ces moments là. Je crois que mes « pairs » me trouvaient assez étrange. Les garçons rougissaient pour la plupart quand ils me regardaient en détournant la tête alors que les filles m'envoyaient des méchants regard.

Je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir de ne pas m'aimer parce que je ne savais pas comment interagir avec eux. Ils étaient des enfants, tous âgé de moins de sept ans et leurs conversations s'en ressentaient, c'est pour cela que je passais le plus clair de mon temps à regarder et écouter en silence, en suivant Shikamaru comme son ombre (sans jeux de mots).

Mon frère, heureusement pour moi était convaincu, comme mes parents, que j'étais très timide et me laissait faire. En faite, en y réfléchissant bien, il était très protecteur envers moi, même s'il s'en cachait bien.

C'était pendant un de ces jeux que nous avons rencontré Chôji Akimichi. Tout le monde pensait que parce que nos parents étaient amis, ils nous avaient mit en contact mais cela n'était pas vrai, nos parents nous laissaient choisir nos amis parce qu'ils savaient que les amis que nous nous faisons seul, étaient les plus fiables.

« Tu ne peut pas jouer au ninja avec nous ! », avait protesté Youbirin Suzu, lorsque Chôji avait demandé à rejoindre le jeu. Nous étions à peu près une douzaine rassemblée pour jouer et Youbirin s'était établit lui même comme le leader.

Il venait du clan Suzu qui bien que ses membres devenaient rarement des ninja de combat, était réputé pour leurs ninjutsu médical. Ils étaient facilement reconnaissable par les tatouage pourpre qu'ils avaient sur chacune de leurs joues.

Quand je l'avais vu la première fois, ces marques m'avait dit quelque chose, comme si je connaissais déjà quelqu'un qui avaient les mêmes. Cela m'avaient turlupiné pendant une journée entière avant de me rappeler que Rin, l'ancien coéquipière de Kakashi qui lui avait transplanté l'œil d'Obito, avait les mêmes.

« Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas? », avait demandé Chôji d'un ton plaintif.

« Parce qu'à chaque fois que tu joue avec nous, on perd! T'es trop lent », le dénigra Youbirin en le regardant de haut.

« Vous savez les gars », était intervenu Shikamaru en voyant les yeux humides de celui qui deviendrais son meilleur ami, « sans lui, les équipes ne seront pas équilibré. Ce serait comme jouer au shôgi avec une pièce manquante ».

« Ça c'était mon frère! », j'avais pensé avec un petit sourire, il détestait voir quelqu'un de triste. Chôji avait l'air tellement content à son intervention mais la phrase suivante le renvoya à son mode déprime.

« Oui, mais si la pièce est totalement inutile, c'est la même chose ».

« Nous pourrions échanger un joueur », avais-je offert. « Il peut être dans notre équipe. » Shika m'avait regardé avec surprise, je ne sais si c'était parce que j'avais eu la même idée que lui ou parce qu'il était étonné que j'avais parlé en public.

Youbirin m'avait regardait en biais et avait l'air assez gêné. J'avais remarqué que je faisais cet effet à beaucoup de personnes quand je les regardais intensément, même dans mon ancienne vie. Je pense que cela avait un rapport avec mes yeux et leurs couleurs particulière.

« Laisse tombé Shikako... », avais soupiré une fille de mon équipe qui voulait que le jeux commence peu importe qui participait, « Juste jouons, ok ».

« Eh bien, si tout le monde est accord, alors c'est réglé », s'était exclamé Suzu, heureux d'avoir gain de cause.

Chôji avait baissé la tête et était reparti en trainant des pieds. Cela m'avais fait mal au cœur, surtout quand je l'avais du coin de l'œil, s'arrêter afin de libérer un papillon d'une toile d'araignées...il était tellement gentil.

« Reste joué si tu veux, je reviens, », m'avait suggéré Shikamaru en partant retrouver son futur coéquipier.

J'avais attendu qu'il est disparu de ma vue avant de partir de mon côté. Sans lui, je n'avais aucune véritable raison, ni le désir de jouer et je ne voulais pas le suivre pour ne pas interférer dans son amitié avec Chôji.

Isolée dans un coin caché dans les buissons, j'avais dans l'idée de faire un petit somme quand un reflet vert brillant sur le pied d'un arbre, m'avait intriguée.

Deux minutes plus tard, je me trouvais, assise sur les racines de l'arbre en question avec un insecte dans la main que je fixais complètement hypnotisé. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'étais complètement « gaga » de sa couleur.

J'étais en train de regarder les différents reflet vert de sa carapace, que m'était en valeur les quelques rayons du soleil qui arrivaient jusqu'à ma cachette quand un « tu n'es pas comme la plupart des filles » sortit d'une voix d'outre tombe faillit me faire mourir de peur.

Me retournant lentement, en essayant de convaincre mon cœur qu'il pouvait reprendre un rythme normal, je vis un petit garçon qui devait avoir mon âge, se rapprocher.

« Et pourquoi ? », avais-je demandé en soulevant mes sourcils pouvant communément se traduire par un « fait attention à ce que tu vas dire mon coco si tu ne veux pas te retrouver sur Mars sans fusée ».

« Les filles ordinaires ont peur des insectes... », m'avait-il répondu calmement, « c'est un coléoptère que tu tiens dans ta mains...ils sont assez répandu à Konoha ».

« Oh », avais-je réussi à articuler en reposant l'insecte en question ou je l'avais trouvé, « je m'appelle Shikako Nara et toi ? ».

« Aburame Shino », avait-il offert en inclinant légèrement la tête en salutation.

Le reste de mon après-midi en compagnie de mon premier ami dans cette vie, se passa rapidement. Nous avions passé notre temps à rechercher et à parler des différences entres les minuscules « bestioles » que nous trouvions.

En y réfléchissant bien, j'ai un peu honte de la façon dont j'ai réagit quand je m'étais souvenu de quel clan il venant et que par conséquent, il avait des insectes vivant dans son corps.

Dans mon autre vie, j'avais été fasciné par ce concept mais j'avais eue très peu d'information sur le sujet, alors avoir une source de renseignement, juste devant moi, m'avais un peu enthousiasmé...en bref...je l'avais plaqué au sol et m'étais assise sur lui pour être sur qu'il ne partirai pas avant que j'avais pu avoir les réponses à toute mes questions qui se composaient pour la plupart de phrase telle que « Ressens-tu les insectes bouger dans ton corps ? As-tu une genre de ruche à l'intérieur de toi ? A quel point tes petits amis sont-ils intelligent ? Sont-ils des armes efficaces ?

Shino bien qu'un peu étonné et un peu effrayé par mon flot de parole et le fait qu'il était désormais par terre, avait été très patient et tout en restant sur le sol avait répondu à mes interrogations.

A cinq heures de l'après-midi, nous devions rentré chacun chez nous. Le regardant partir avec son père, moi je m'étais mis en quête de retrouver mon frère, ce qui n'avait pas été difficile vu que je pouvais sentir son chakra.

Comme d'habitude, il était à son endroit préféré pour regarder les nuage mais cette fois il n'était pas seul, Chôji l'accompagnait alors que plus loin le père de celui-ci, cachait de leur vu, les regardait avec une tendresse amusée...cela devait lui rappeler des souvenirs.

Je voulais pas vraiment les déranger mais on allait finir par être en retard et être en retard signifiait avoir des ennuis avec ma mère...et ça je ne le voulait surtout pas...elle était effrayante en colère...imaginez un dragon énervé et vous avez une assez bonne image de ce qui nous attendrais...

« C'est ma soeur », m'avais présenté Shikamaru quand il m'avait vu, « elle est pénible, mais je fait attention à elle. »

« Sympa », j'avais pensé en me demandant si le pousser du banc serait indigne de mon âge réel...de toute façon, peu importait, Shika trouvait tout « problématique ».

J'étais sur le point de lui dire qu'il fallait rentrer à la maison quand je m'étais soudain senti mal...je n'entendais plus rien, j'avais mal au cœur, je me sentais faible mais surtout j'avais du mal à respirais...je me senti tombé mais rattrapé avant de toucher le sol et alors que m'a vision se noircissait, je pouvais entendre la voix paniqué de mon frère m'appelant...

.

DSL pour les fautes mais je n'ai pour le moment pas de BETA!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

.

« Je suis vraiment désolé mais ils faut vous préparaient à l'inévitable...c'était déjà un miracle en soi qu'elle est vécu jusqu'à maintenant...je suis désolé... »

« Ma sœur ne mourra pas... »

« Shika... »

« Non maman, elle ne mourra pas... »

Une porte qui s'ouvre et qui se referme brusquement...Qu'est ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi Shika était-il tellement en colère, lui qui d'ordinaire était toujours calme?

« Je suis désolé Jorino-san, mon fils est...il est... »

Pourquoi maman pleurait-elle ? Ou étais-je ? Je ne pouvais pas ouvrir mes yeux...je me sentais si fatiguée...Alors que j'entendais mon père tenté de consoler ma mère, je me souvins de ce qui m'était arrivée...j'étais encore tombé dans les pommes..._et merde!_

Pas étonnant que mes parents et les médecins croyaient que j'allais finir six pied sous terre...ma magie qui était essentiellement concentré dans mon cœur pour me maintenir en vie, avait quelque fois besoin de se relâcher, provoquant ainsi ma « mort » momentanée.

Cela c'était produit au moins cinq fois depuis ma réincarnation...mais je sentais que cette fois-ci, c'était différent...j'étais réveillé mais elle ne s'était pas rétractée comme elle en avait l'habitude...et si ce n'était pas elle qui me gardait vivante, qu'est ce que s'était ?

Un folle espoir m'avait envahie, et un grand bonheur m'avait fait ouvrir mes yeux aussi sec qu'un claque en pleine face...j'étais guérie, mes énergies étaient enfin équilibrées... ma magie s'était enlevé de mon cœur pour laisser mon chakra prendre le relais comme il aurait dû le faire dès le début et elle s'écoulait désormais librement dans mon corps.

Bon Dieu qu'est ce qu'elle m'avait manquée...avec un petit sourire de contentement je m'était de nouveau rendormis ayant pour la première fois depuis ma renaissance, le sentiment d'être à nouveau complète.

Alors que je devais rentrer le soir même à la maison, j'avais dû, à mon plus grand désespoir, resté une semaine à l'hôpital, après que mon médecin qui avait eu le choc de sa vie en constatant ma miraculeuse guérison pendant une auscultation de routine, avait voulu s'assurer que je n'allais pas faire une rechute.

Ma famille avait organisé une petite fête, bien que je voyais encore dans leur regards leurs inquiétude pour moi. J'étais constamment surveillée avec en prime, mon frère qui toutes les cinq minutes me demandait si j'allais bien mais je ne pouvais leurs en vouloir...c'était si bon de se sentir aimée.

J'avais l'impression qu'un poids avait été enlevé de leurs épaules, ils souriaient plus souvent, semblaient plus détendu et la pointe de tristesse que je pouvais voir sur leurs visages quand ils me regardaient avait complètement disparu.

Il me fallut un mois de négociation avant d'avoir de nouveau l'autorisation de sortir hors du radar de mes géniteurs, bien qu'ils avaient chargé Shikamaru de me surveiller...chose qu'il faisait avec beaucoup de zèle étant donné qu'il restait toujours à moins de dix pas de moi.

Pour dire vrai cela ne me dérangeait pas, étant donné qu'à la base, je restai toujours près de lui sauf quand j'étais avec Shino pour une chasse aux insectes.

C'est ainsi, que j'ai pu, moi aussi, me lier d'amitié avec Chôji, bien que je ne serais jamais aussi proche de lui comme l'était mon frangin...ces deux là semblaient juste cliquer, ils avaient besoin de peu de mots pour se comprendre, au point que quelque fois, c'était plutôt effrayant.

C'était alors que je m'étais installée dans une agréable routine que le sujet de l'Académie pour être un ninja avait été abordé. J'avais pris pour acquis, maintenant que j'étais guérie que Shikamaru et moi allons y aller ensemble, bien que je n'avais jamais manifestait mon envie de ce choix de vie car dans mon esprit, mon frère et moi formions une unité, nous allions partout ensemble alors je n'avais pas envisagée une autre alternative mais...mes parent eux oui.

« Shikako, ma chérie », m'avait dit ma mère après que l'on avait fini de faire la vaisselle du petit déjeuner, « Pourquoi ne resterai-tu pas ici aujourd'hui comme ça, tu pourras venir avec moi t'inscrire à Shogakko ».

«... Shogakko ? », avais-je répétai en clignant stupidement des yeux. Shogakko... l'école élémentaire civil...c'était... très, très rare pour un Nara d'y aller. Même ceux du clan qui ne devenais pas ninja passaient généralement par l'Académie. « Je ne vais pas devenir un ninja, maman ? »

« Oh, amour, », m'avait-elle dit le visage adoucie en m'asseyant sur à la table. Puis elle m'avait expliquée, très clairement que quand j'avais été un bébé, on m'avait diagnostiqué comme chakra hypersensible et que à cause de cela, je ne pourrai jamais être une Kunoichi car je ne serai pas en mesure d'utiliser cette énergie.

C'était la première fois que j'avais entendu parler de ma soi-disant incapacité, et cela m'avais complètement confondu. J'avais utilisé le chakra...je _savait que_ j'avais déjà utilisé _mon_ chakras.

Oh, bien sur ! Rien d'aussi évident qu'un jutsu, je n'avais pas encore assez de maîtrise pour cela, mais je pouvais me coller aux surfaces, former des chaînes minuscules au bout de mes doigts et créer de la lumière dans mes mains, ainsi que de faire une douzaine d'autres exercices chakra contrôle que j'avais trouvée dans mes lectures ou inventé.

« Mais...Shika y va lui... », avais-je répondu perplexe avec le seul argument que j'avais pu trouver en peu de temps.

« Je sais, », avait sympathisée maman. « Mais tu es une grande fille maintenant. Tu n'as plus besoin de ton frère pour te faire des amis, n'est ce pas ? »

A ce moment là, j'ai réalisé que j'avais une parfaite porte de sortie contre le risque d'être un ninja et j'avoue que c'était tentant. Même si j'avais déjà décidé de mon avenir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être attiré par une vie simple...sans combat.

Mais Shika était mon _frère_...Chôji était mon ami ainsi que Shino...et je savais sans le moindre doute les difficulté à venir. Je ne pouvais pas juste les abandonner. Je ne pouvais pas juste _ne rien faire._

« Je veux aller à l'Académie », avais-je affirmée fermement, peut-être pour la première fois dans cette vie. Maman semblait terriblement surprise.

« Shikako. », elle avait soupirée. « tu ne pourra pas apprendre ce qu'ils vont enseigner mon cœur. Tu ne pourras pas obtenir ton diplôme. »

« Je veux y aller. S'il te plait maman, », j'avais chouinée, « Je vais travailler vraiment dur et apprendre tout le reste, même si je ne peux pas utiliser le chakra ». J'étais sûr que je le pouvais, mais elle avait commencé à me mettre un doute...peut-être que ce que j'utilisais été quelque chose d'autre...

« D'accord », avait-elle enfin cédée, « J'en parlerai à ton père quand il reviendra à la maison et voir ce qu'il en pense. »

Ce n'était pas un « Oui, tu pourras y aller », mais presque. Papa à moins d'avoir une bonne raison ne dirait pas non à ma demande, après tout l'Académie couvrait chaque sujet de l'école civil, il n'y avait donc aucune bonne raison de ne pas me laisser y aller, autre que ma sensibilité au chakra.

J'errais à l'extérieur pour trouver Shika et Chôji, confus et étonnamment bouleversé. Mon frère comme à son habitude regardait les nuages. Je m'assis à coté de lui en essayant discrètement d'essuyer les larmes traitresse qui essayaient de couler de mes yeux (mon nouveau corps était vraiment beaucoup plus émotif).

« Un problème? » m'avait-il demandé après un moment.

J'avais reniflée et réfléchi si je devais lui faire part de mon problème et ne voyant aucun motif de ne pas le faire, vu qu'il allait finir par le savoir le soir même et qu'il pourrait être en mesure de me trouver plus d'arguments pour convaincre nos parents, j'avais fini par craquer. « Je ne pourrais peut-être pas aller à l'école avec vous ».

« Quoi? » s'était exclamé Chôji, en abandonnant son sac de croustilles. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Ils pense que je ne peux pas utiliser le chakra », j'avais murmurée, en froissant mon nez de frustration. « quand j'étais un bébé, les médecins apparemment m'ont diagnostiquée comme hypersensible au chakra ».

Shikamaru était resté quatre secondes silencieux, analysant ces informations dans sa tête avant de froncer ses sourcils. « Mais tu peu, » il avait souligné avec une grimace. « je t'es vu faire de la lumière avec. »

J'avais acquiescée distraitement. Il était vrai qu'après certains cauchemars particulièrement horribles, je sortait de mon lit pour aller dans sa chambre dormir avec lui et après quelque nuits à me cogner les pieds dans les meubles, j'avais appris, faute d'avoir ma magie disponible, à canaliser mon chakra dans mes mains afin d'avoir une source de lumière...mais je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il savait, ou plutôt je n'y avais pas pensée.

« Tu leurs a dit ? »

j'avais cligné encore une fois stupidement des yeux avant d'être prise de secousse oculaire face à ma stupidités. La réponse à mon problème était tellement simple que je ne l'avais même pas envisageait.

Avec un soupir, je m'étais contenté d'embrasser mon frère sur la joue et d'appuyer ma tête sur son épaule. Je n'avais pas montrer mes réalisations à ma famille pour ne pas être étiquetée comme un prodige mais je préférais largement être considérée comme un génie plutôt qu'une exclue_._.

Mais heureusement je n'avais pas eue à argumenter. Comme je l'avais prédit, papa me laissa aller à l'Académie avec Shikamaru.

C'était le lendemain qu'avec ma maman et mon frère, nous sommes allés nous inscrire pour commencer l'école à la fin de l'été.

.

((o))

.

La nuit avant de commencer l'école, je ne dormi pas bien. Il serait peut-être plus exact de dire que j'ai eu un cauchemar, probablement causée par la nervosité et l'anticipation, que je ressentais.

Je faisais presque toujours le même...je me réveillais pour me rendre compte que ma nouvelle famille n'avait jamais existée et que j'étais de nouveau chez les Dursley dans le placard sous l'escalier.

Me réveiller en sursaut près de la panique était devenu une habitude mais au moins je le faisais en silence. Pendant une seconde, je pensais qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans le coin...mais non, il n'y avait personne.

Mon hypersensibilité de chakra me confirmait que les seules personnes dans la maison à par moi était mon frère et mes parents.

Le cerveau humain est bon à la reconnaissance faciale...trop bon parfois, parce qu'il trouve des visages dans les ombres même quand il n'y avait rien. C'est ce qui me terrifiait tout le temps quand je me réveillais seule dans ma chambre.

Après avoir repris une respiration normal, je finissais toujours par réunir du chakra dans mes mains en grande concentration pour qu'il devienne visible donnant ainsi l'impression d'une lumière fantomatique.

En essayant de me persuader qu'il n'y avait pas de monstre attendant que je pose mon pied par terre pour m'attraper, je sortait doucement de mon lit en retenant mou souffle.

Rien n'est arrivé.

_C'est __juste un cauchemar_, je me disait tentant de me convaincre. _Il n'y a rien ici._

La maison était tellement silencieuse, je pouvais entendre le vent, le bruissement des arbres, l'appelle faible du cerf et le craquement du plancher.

En éclairant mon chemin avec mes mains, je me dirigeait dans la chambre de Shikamaru qui se trouvait juste à côté de la mienne. Sa porte était entrouverte, et je n'avais même pas besoin de la déplacer pour m'engouffrer dans la pièce.

Après le calme extraordinaire de la maison, la respiration de mon frère était forte et rassurante et je pouvais sentir ma peur partir en le voyant. Il a dû sentir qu'il n'était plus seule car il a ouvert un œil et d'une main soulever sa couverture pour m'inviter à venir.

J'ai arrêtée de canaliser mon chakra me replongeant dans l'obscurité avant de me glisser près de lui et comme d'habitude, je posais mon visage contre son cou pour respirer son odeur avant de sentir le sommeil m'envahir.

« Shikamaru, Shikako ! Debout tous les deux! » avait criée une personne à une heure indue de la matinée. Avec le cerveau engourdit, j'ai essayé de trouver un oreiller ou une couverture pour les tirer au-dessus de ma tête, seulement pour me rendre compte qu'ils avaient été pris en otage par ma mère qui nous regardait avec un immense sourire.

Avec un grognement digne d'un ours, je me suis recroquevillé dans les bras de mon jumeau qui avait eu la même idée.

« Oh, non, mes petites ombres, » s'était-elle fermement exclamée. « Debout ! C'est votre première journée à l'Académie, vous n'allez pas être en retard! »

Plusieurs instants plus tard, j'ai trébuchée dans ma chambre et me suis habillée d'un vêtement semblable à celui de Naruto mais de couleur vert foncé.

« Si vous n'êtes pas descendu ici dans les trois secondes...! » oh, oh!, maman qui commençait les menaces, cela n'était jamais bon.

Avec un sprint et un dérapage contrôlé, je me suis retrouvé hors de ma chambre et au rez-de-chaussée avec Shikamaru en remorque.

Sans attendre, elle nous a poussée dans la Cour arrière...pour nous faire faire nos étirements... J'aurais plutôt préféré dormir une demi-heure supplémentaire de sommeil et à en juger par son visage, mon frangin ressentait la même chose.

Mais nous étions tous les deux trop sage pour exprimer cette pensée ou plutôt, nous avions un bon instinct de préservation.

« Je me suis réveillé le matin à la montagne et j'ai..., » avais commencé à chanter maman de sa voix claire, pendant qu'on suivait ses mouvements...nos bras tendu vers le haut avant de les baisser dans un large cercle.

Nous copions ses gestes, nos voix se joignant à la sienne, comme nous le faisions dès que nous avons appris à marcher. Au fil des années, l'exercice, s'était fait plus long et plus difficile mais nous avais permit de garder notre souplesse et notre souffle. Pour chaque anniversaire, un couplet suivit de mouvement se rajoutait et à la fin nous étions toujours recouvert de sueur et essoufflés.

Il nous fallut environ une demi heure à terminer, ce qui était franchement une quantité folle de temps mais cela ne me dérangeait pas car cela nous rendait plus fort et était un très bon échauffement.

De plus, il faisait des merveilles pour nous réveillé. Au moment ou nous en étions à « J'aurais été un soldat, un danseur ou un arbre... » nous étions complètement alerte et plus aucune trace de fatigue ne subsistait.

Lorsque nous avions terminé, nous sommes allé prendre une bonne douche et un bon petit déjeuné, suivit d'un brossage de dent dans les règles, et il était temps d'aller à l'école.

Pour la classe maman m'avait trouvé une jolie robe et un petit sorte noir qui malgré leur apparence était des vêtements solides et très pratiques et me faisait paraître fragile et vulnérable...Une véritable poupée de porcelaine vivante, ce qui me permettrait d'être sous estimé et être sous estimé dans ce monde, c'était une chance en plus de survivre.

L'académie Ninja, se situait à côté de la montagne, près du bureau de l'Hokage et de l'endroit ou les missions étaient assigné. C'est assez paradoxal qu'un lieu avec plusieurs enfants jeunes et bruyants se trouvait à côté d'un environnement de travail sérieux même si c'était tout à fait normal étant donné que c'était l'emplacement le plus défendable dans tout le village.

C'est à ce moment là, que j'ai réalisé que j'avais été plus affecté par l'environnement de mon nouveau monde que je l'avais pensée. Jamais avant, même pendant la guerre, je ne faisait attention à ce genre de détail mais maintenant j'y étais très sensible.

Arrivé à l'école, il eut une petite cérémonie d'introduction. Le troisième Hokage était là, et il parla longuement de l'importance de l'apprentissage, de la performance et de l'aura de feu.

C'était en fait un discours très inspirant, mais j'avais passé le plus clair de mon temps à la recherche de mes camarades de classe dans l'espoir de repérer les neuf rookies. Tout le monde était tellement _petit__. _

Je me rappelle que le nombre d'enfant étaient assez impressionnant. Alors que dans le mangas on avait l'impression qu'il y avait seulement une classe par année, il y avait en faite trois classes dans chaques catégories composé de vingt-quatre élèves chacunes.

Je suppose que cela était logique, quand on pense que pas tous les individus durerait jusqu'à l'obtention de leur diplôme et qu'il devait y avoir chaque année plus de trois équipes pour recharger les rangs des shinobis, au risque d'avoir la population ninja diminuer très, très vite.

Deux enseignants se sont avancé l'un après l'autre avec une liste portant le nom de leurs élèves qu'ils ont appelés et emmené dans leurs nouvelles salles de classes avant qu'Iruka-sensei prit la scène. Il semblait très jeune, maladroite et absolument adorable. «Bon...avec moi sont : Aburame, Shino... » J'ai écouté attentivement, espérant que j'étais dans la même classe que Shikamaru. Je n'avais pas encore pensée que nous pourrions être séparés.

« … Shikamaru Nara Nara, Shikako,... » J'ai donné un léger sourire à Shika, heureux, que nous étions ensemble. Nous nous sommes mis en rang avec les autres et j'étais sur un petit nuage jusqu'à ce que le nom d'Uzumaki Naruto fut cité.

Pour sa défense, Iruka à part un léger spams de sa main ne sembla pas montrer de contrariété et il fini sa liste comme si de rien n'était, mais certains adultes commencèrent à demander des comptes à l'Hokage pour savoir pourquoi un « monstre » se trouvait au même endroit que leurs enfants.

Naruto, le pauvre, lui qui avait un grand sourire quand il avait été appelé se trouver maintenant la tête baissé près de son grand-père de substitution. Cela me rappelé dangereusement ma deuxième et quatrième années à Poudlard ou tous le monde avait été contre moi.

Prenant une grande respirations, je suis sorti de ma place à côté de mon frère et je me suis avancé vers le petit garçon qui était sans aucun doute sur le point de pleurer et sans me laisser le temps de penser à ce que je faisait je lui est pris la main. Il sursauta, en me regardant d'air air surpris.

Je ne me suis pas rendu compte du silence qui nous entoura soudainement ni du petit sourire de l'Hokage, j'étais trop préoccuper à me retenir de le serrer dans mes en criant « kawaii », il était trop mignon avec ses grand yeux bleu et ses marques de moustaches. « Tu viens, il faut te mettre en rang », avais-je plutôt répondu en constatant avec satisfaction que je n'étais plus la seule à être minuscule.

Il raffermi sa prise dans ma main avec un regard plein d'espoir, alors avec un sourire je l'ai tiré à ma place pour le mettre entre mon frère et moi. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais au moins cela le protégeait pour un moment des regards.

Iruka profita du silence pour nous conduire plus loin, et je regardai par-dessus mon épaule, pour voir maman et Papa nous encourager et nous dire au revoir d'un signe de tête alors que les murmures et diatribes des autres adultes recommençaient. J'ai eu mes soupçons quant à pourquoi.

Nous avions été conduits dans ce qui serait notre salle de classe pour nos quatre prochaines années. Il y avait de grandes fenêtres donnant sur l'extérieur, laissant entrer la lumière naturelle et offrant une voie d'évasion.

Même si Konoha avait beaucoup de choses en commun avec le Japon, avec ses maisons petites et compactes, les ninja, eux, n'aiment pas être dans des espaces clos, menant ainsi à la construction de bâtiments plus grands et spacieux.

Notre nouveau lieu d'apprentissage ressemblait à un petit amphithéâtre avec des bancs au lieu de chaise. Situé devant, se trouvait un grand tableau noire et un bureau de professeurs légèrement sur le côté. Il y avait aussi plusieurs affiches éducatives fades répartis sur les murs pour essayer de placer un peu de vie dans la salle de classe...et je dis bien « essayer »...

J'ai suivi Shika dans la rangé du fond. Dans mon ancien monde, être assis à l'arrière de la classe était généralement un signe de désintérêt, ici, cela signifiait qu'il y avait personne derrière nous, ce qui était la marque d'un _bon_ ninja.

Il est étrange comment notre perspective des choses peut changer en fonction de notre environnement. Il fallu beaucoup plus de temps pour le reste de la classe à s'installer, mais je suppose que c'était normal pour des enfants surexcité. J'ai regardé avec amusement Iruka tenter en vain de maintenir l'ordre.

Il fallut a peu près dix minutes avant que le calme ne s'installe. Notre sensei, nous distribua le code shinobi. « Bien, nous allons à lire la première partie, Shikako Nara, tu commence ».

« Oui, sensei », répondis-je avant de commencer la lecture. Les expressions formelles tombèrent facilement de mes lèvres, et je me demandais distraitement si tous le monde pouvais comprendre ce que je lisait étant donné que certains mots étaient plutôt compliqué pour des six ans. J'avais seulement lu pendant trois minutes avant d'être interrompu.

« C'est très bien, merci, Nara-kun. Uzumaki-kun continue ». La différence n'aurait pas pu être plus flagrante. J'ai fait la grimace à l'intérieur de ma tête aux mots mal prononcés et à la voix rendu aigu par la gène. J'ai levé les yeux de ma copie pour regarder Naruto assis à côté de moi. Son visage était complètement rouge de honte... « Stop, se sera tout à fait assez, Uzumaki-kun, Uchiwa-kun, s'il te plaît continue à partir de la où Nara-kun a fini ».

Sasuke a repris la lecture peut-être pas aussi bien que moi mais c'était tout à fait respectable pour un de son âge. Une colère sourde avait commencé à m'envahir. Je savait qu'Iruka finirait pas être gentil avec le Junchuriki mais pour le moment son comportement était vraiment méchant pour un enfant en manque de reconnaissance. Surtout qu'il avait du vouloir faire bonne impression dès le départ pour avoir une chance de se faire des amis.

De plus, le fait que notre nouveau sensei est fait relire à Sasuke ce que Naruto avait déjà lut rajoutait au préjudice et soulignait les erreurs qu'il avait faite. Les enfants sont cruelle entre eux et les petits rires de moqueries que je pouvais déjà entendre ne faisait que confirmer mon point de vu.

« C'est assez Uchiwa-kun, c'est le niveau que j'espérais ». Il s'est tourné vers le reste de la classe en fronçant les sourcils, « si vous avez des difficultés avec la lecture demander à un de vos parents ou tuteur de vous apprendre. En principe vous auriez déjà du avoir le niveau ».

La plus grande partie de la matinée se passa ainsi comme cela, à lire ou à écouter Iruka-sensei monologuer sur les règles et les attentes et à faire des badges de nom pour que nous poussions tous apprendre à se connaître.

En bref, ce n'était pas vraiment différent d'une école de moldu. Cela m'avait rapidement désenchantée...je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'attendais à plus...après tous c'était une école fabriquant de futur tueur en puissance, j'avais donc dans mon ignorance cru que les attentes auraient été plus élevé...mais non. Pour le moment, c'était encore qu'une simple école. Oh joie!

Ce n'est pas que je n'aimait pas l'école... c'était juste que j'avais espérais que je n'aurai pas besoin de réitérer l'expérience.

Certains enfants ont été très attentive à ce que disait notre professeur comme Sakura, Hinata ou Shino que se trouvait juste devant moi, alors que d'autre comme Shikamaru dormait, ou mangeait comme Chôji, pendant que moi j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander si Naruto, à force d'être ridiculisé par sa façon de lire et de n'avoir personne pour lui montrer ses erreurs avaient fini par abandonner. Je pouvais facilement voir que si non corrigé, cela pourrait entrainer de grande lacune dans son éducation, comme on pouvait souvent le voir dans le manga quand même au niveau de genin, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'était le chakra.

Il avait été affreusement gêné aujourd'hui...combien de fois cela se répéterait-il avant qu'il ne se dise que la lecture n'était pas pour lui.

« Très bien, les enfants! » avait hurlé Iruka-sensei pour se faire entendre après l'explosion soudaine du bruit quand la sonnerie avait retenti. « Vous avez une heure ! Je veux que vous soyez tous de retour ici à la prochaine sonnerie! »

C'était avec soulagement que j'avais accueilli la pause déjeuné. J'ai attrapé la main de Naruto avant qu'il s'enfuit puis j'avais réveiller Shikamaru. Nous sommes allés à l'extérieur avec Chôji et Shino qui se tenait à côté de moi comme un spectre silencieux.

Seules les dernières années étaient autorisés à quitter le terrain de l'Académie, alors nous avons erré dans la cours à la recherche d'un petit espace d'herbe pour notre déjeuner.

« Alors ? » J'ai demandé, les bras croisés en regardant le reste des enfants pour trouver un endroit pour s'asseoir et manger. Beaucoup d'entre eux, étaient déjà en groupe, tandis que d'autre faisaient maladroitement de nouvelles amitiés.

Contrairement à mon monde, les classes étaient séparées par année pour la pause de midi, afin que les plus vieux n'intimides pas les plus jeunes, ce qui nous laissait beaucoup de place.

En voyant certain regard envoyé à mon nouveau ami blond m'avait fait réalisé qu'il y avait de nombreux problèmes avec les lois relatives au secret instauré par le troisième Hokage.

Au cours de ma vie, j'avais vu comment l'effet de groupe était très important et que cela pouvait entrainer les jeunes génération à reproduire l'exemple de leur ainés. Après tout si tout le monde pense la même chose, ça veut dire qu'ils ont raisons, n'est-ce pas? C'est ce qui se passait avec Naruto. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi les grandes personnes le traitaient mal mais ils le faisaient quand même parce que...ils suivaient l'exemple.

La situation de Gaara, elle, était différente car elle était devenue mauvaise seulement quand des personnes ont commencé à tenter de l'assassiner et sa connaissance instinctive de déplacement du sable n'avait pas aidé son cas, mais il n'avait jamais tué avant ses attentats sur sa vie.

Peut-être que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec son traitement et que cela concerné plutôt son sceau. Celui de Naruto avait été créé par Uzumaki Mito qui était la maîtresse absolu dans ce domaine alors que l'autre avait été surtout une sorte d'expérimentation.

Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi l'Hokage avait voulu attendre avant de dire à un enfant qu'il suffisait qu'il enlève un petit morceau de papier sur une cage pour libérer le Kyuubi. Se serait une tentation énorme, surtout pour un enfant qui pourrait vouloir se venger de ses tortionnaires.

Le sceau de Gaara avait-il cette option ? Je ne savais pas mais je croyais me souvenir que contrairement au renard qui se trouvait dans une cage, le Ichibi, lui, était enchaîné.

De plus, son sceau travaillait clairement différemment, permettant ainsi l'utilisation du sables. Naruto n'avait pas cette option et autre sa remarquable guérison que semblait partageait les autres Junchuriki, il n'avait acquis aucun pouvoir concret.

C'était certainement quelque chose à penser. Mais je dois avouer, que Uzumaki Naruto à cet âge, n'était pas ce que j'avais inconsciemment attendu, il était très différent du genin du dessin animé. Il était calme et un peu maussade même si il avait l'air un peu plus heureux assis avec nous.

« Problématique », avait déclaré Shikamaru après un long silence, pendant que nous mangions notre repas, une fois que nous avions réussi à se trouver un coin d'herbe sous un arbre.

« J'aime Iruka-sensei », offert Chôji, entre deux bouchées.

J'ai fait signe en accord bien qu'avec un peu d'hésitation. « Il semble agréable mais je réserve mon jugement pour plus tard. »

Il eut une explosion de bruit, quand les enfants ont commencés à se rassembler au milieu de la cours. Ils avaient fini leur repas et étaient près pour jouer au ninja.

Les yeux de Chôji s'illuminèrent « nous pouvons aller jouer? » avait-il demandé avec empressement.

J'avais regardé Shika qui avait haussé les épaules. « bien sûr ». Aucun de nous n'était particulièrement enthousiastes à l'idée, mais hé, si Chôji voulait... Nous somme aller là-bas, et nous avons retrouver notre vieux « ami » qui dirigeait le jeu.

« Je vous ai déjà dit, qu'il ne pouvait pas jouer ! », avait déclaré Youbirin, agacé, lorsque nous avons demandé à se joindre à eux.

L'Akimichi s'était affaissé, déprimé. Shika et moi avons échangé des regards « Tellement problématique ».

« Peu importe les gars, », déclara Chôji. « Je vais juste... aller. »

J'ai secoué la tête. « Nous pouvons toujours jouer à notre propre jeu », j'ai offert.

Youbirin avait ricané, « vous allez jouer à trois. Je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous amuser. »

Je l'ai foudroyé du regard et ai eu un sourire satisfait en le voyant faire un pas en arrière quand il m'avait vu. Je fut par contre confus en le voyant rougir...si sa continuait, j'allais devoir insister pour qu'il aille à l'hôpital.

J'ai attiré mon frère et son ami plus loin avant de remarqué que Naruto qui était resté silencieux pendant le repas était resté assis. Il devait penser qu'en nous suivant les autres nous fuiraient. J'ai poussé Shikamaru.

« Mais quatre devrais suffire », murmura t-il, comprenant facilement ce que je voulais lui dire. Il est étrange que nous avions fait Shika notre chef, étant donné qu'il serait plutôt regarder les nuages que jouer un jeu où l'on devait bouger, mais il avait pris le poste par défaut, étant donnée qu'aucun de nous ne le voulait.

Il eut un souffle derrière nous. « Vous allez jouer avec _lui?_ Nos parents nous ont dit de rester loin de lui! » Nous l'avons royalement ignoré.

Naruto, nous regardait l'approcher avec un mélange d'espoir maussade et de méfiance, il semblait que gagner sa confiance serait plus compliqué que prévu.

« Et, il nous manque une personne pour jouer au ninja, t'es partant ? », j'avais roulé mes yeux...pour une approche directe, s'en était une.

« je peux ? », avait-il demandé, presque comme s'il avait peur de la réponse. Je lui avait sourit chaleureusement, « bien sûr, on ne te l'aurait pas demandé au sinon. Quel genre de personne fait cela ? ». J'avais posé une question rhétorique mais j'ai été surprise de le voir ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, heureusement, Chôji trop content de pouvoir jouer l'avait interrompu en lui demandant s'il connaissait déjà les règles.

Le look de joie sur son visage a été, genre...désespérants.

La règle dit, si une personne fixe une tache sur le trottoir, il est un idiot. Si vous avez deux personnes, c'est qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose d'intéressant, et d'autres s'arrêteront à leur tour pour voir ce que vous regardez.

Dans cette optique, quand nous avons commencé à jouer, plus de gens nous on rejoint. A le fin de la pause, nous avions seize personnes en plus. Chôji et Naruto était complètement rayonnant.

Après le déjeuner, nous avons eu taijutsu, ce qui était comme l'EPS mais en plus intensif. Être en forme était une obligation et une nécessité pour devenir un bon ninja et survivre dans ce monde impitoyable.

Grâce au ciel, j'avais toujours été bon en sport et l'exercice que nous faisait faire maman m'avait maintenu en forme. J'avais donc un avantage certain sur les enfants de civil et ceux qui n'avait pas été entrainé sérieusement par leur clan.

Mais cela ne suffisait pas, j'étais légèrement au-dessus de Shika, qui n'essayait même pas. Il faisait ce qui ressemblait à un jogging paresseux pour environ trois étapes avant qu'Iruka-sensei lui lui face son regard de tueur. Je ne comprenais pourquoi j'étais arrivé la dernière, et de très loin.

C'était un peu gênant pour être honnête. Cela m'a certainement mit une grande claque sur la dureté et le travail que j'allais devoir entreprendre. C'était une chose de le _savoir_ mais s'en était une autre que d'être confronté à la dure réalité avec vos bras et jambe demandant grâce alors qu'il vous reste encore dix tour à faire.

OH. Génial!

Et après la course, il y a eu les pompes, la course d'obstacles, les jeux de capture...et cela toute l'après-midi... Nous étions encore trop jeunes pour être digne de confiance avec les vrai kunaï mais nous nous sommes aussi entrainé au lancé avec ceux en bois.

C'était incroyable, incroyablement tentant d'abandonner. Il était _difficile_ de me motiver en sachant que j'avais déjà vécu ma guerre mais un regard à mon frère, Shino, Chôji, Naruto, Hinata, me poussa à dépasser mes limites.

Je n'avais jamais été un génie avant mais même sans en être un, j'avais battu le plus grand sorcier que le monde avait porté.

Maintenant, j'avais non seulement un cerveau qui fonctionnait rapidement mais aussi ma magie et maintenant le chakra mais j'allais devoir me donner un coup de fouet pour les prouesse physique.

J'avoue, j'avais commencé à avoir de sérieux doutes quant à mon avenir comme un véritable ninja. C'était un peu décourageant...mais, eh bien...il serait assez pathétique d'abandonner après une seule classe.

A la fin de la journée j'étais sur les rotules mais en allant au toilette et en me l'avant les mains, j'ai jeté un regard au miroir au dessus du lavabo et faillit avoir une attaque. Alors que j'aurai du avoir une tête de déterré avec toute l'activité physique que je venais de faire, je n'avais aucune trace de transpiration et mes cheveux coiffés en une longue tresse n'avait aucun faut pli...j'étais _parfaite_...

Je n'y avais jamais fait attention avant mais depuis m'a réincarnation, sans jamais faire quoique se soit pour, j'étais magnifique, que se soit le matin après une nuit de cauchemar ou après les exercices d'étirements de maman. C'était...flippant...cela me faisait penser aux histoires de vampires qui était peu importe ce qu'ils faisaient impeccable.

Avec un dernier regard perplexe, je suis revenu en classe pour que quelques minutes plus tard Iruka-sensei nous laisse partir avec un demi sourire et un regard soulagé. A notre libération, tout le monde semblait avoir un regain d'énergie. Même Shika s'était réveillé tout seul...à croire qu'il avait un instinct pour ce genre de chose.

« Homme, qui était tellement ennuyeux! » s'était exclamé Kiba, en courant dans le couloir. « Liberté! »

« Problématique », soupira Shika alors qu'un professeur hurlait de ne pas courir à l'intérieur.

« Ce n'était pas si mauvais, » avait offert Chôji en continuant de manger ses chips alors que Shino acquiesçait en accord.

« hm...nous avons rencontré Naruto... »

Celui-ci justement leva la tête à la mention de son nom et nous sourit. À l'extérieur du bâtiment de l'Académie, il y avait une foule de parents attendant leur enfants pour leur premier jour d'école.

J'avais remarqué quelques adulte _regarder_ Naruto, avant d'éloigner leur progéniture de lui. Ce n'est pas tout à fait un éblouissement, mais ce n'est définitivement pas un regard amical qu'ils lui envoyaient. Il avait remarqué aussi et s'était remit à observer le sol.

« Il y a papa », m'avait fait remarqué Shika en heurtant mon épaule.

J'ai fait un pas vers mon père avant de me retourner vers Naruto. « On se revoit demain ?!, » avais-je déclaré un peu hésitante.

Le sourire solaire qui me fit, fut brillant. « Oui ! Nous pourrons jouer au ninja encore une fois, pas vrai ? ».

J'ai acquiescé avant partir. Mon père m'avait vu notre parler avec « l'enfant démon » mais je ne pouvais pas dire ce qu'il en pensait.

En tout cas, il avait semblé ne pas y faire attention. Il avait mit Shikamaru sur son dos avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Marcher nous même à pied à la maison nous prendrait cinq fois plus de temps que si c'était papa qui nous portait, surtout avec le rythme de mon frangin qui à sa vitesse normal aussi rapide qu'un escargot fatigué.

« Comment était l'école? », avait demandé notre père de sa voix profonde.

« Problématique », avait répondu automatiquement Shika, me faisant ainsi glousser...c'était vraiment sa réponse à tous...

« C'était bien », j'avais répondu distraitement en fredonnant une chanson que m'avais appris Ginny à la naissance de notre premier née. « Iruka-sensei est agréable...et nous nous sommes fait un nouvel ami ».

« J'ai vu, » Papa dit doucement. « c'est l'enfant blond que tu es allée chercher pour le maître en rang ? ».

J'ai fait signe, en le regardant dans les yeux. « Son nom est Naruto. Il est super gentil mais...mais les gens sont méchants avec lui. Un garçon pendant la pause nous a même dit que ses parents lui avaient interdit de jouer avec lui. Tu sait quelque chose papa ?».

Il n'avait pas réagi, il était un trop bon ninja pour cela. Mais je pense qu'il était un peu surpris, que dès le premier jour nous avions remarqué l'ostracisation dont faisait l'objet Naruto.

« Vous devrez faire votre propre opinion », m'avait-il répondu à resserrant ses bras autour de moi. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait s'il m'avait interdit de lui parler...avoir enfin des parents qui m'aimait et risquer de me disputer avec eux pour une personne qui je sais s'en sortira sans moi me semblait difficile à faire comme choix mais... merci merlin, j'étais tombé sur la meilleur famille existant à Konoha.

Elle ne nous imposait pas sa vision du monde mais nous encourageait à penser par nous même et d'apprendre de nos erreur. « Je pense que les gens ont peur de lui ou de ce qu'il peut faire... », avais-je commencé en donnant forme à mes pensées.

Cela m'avait frappé, en voyant leur comportement, les adultes l'évitaient le plus possible et éloignaient leur enfants. Mais ce n'était pas Naruto en soit qui les terrifiaient, mais plutôt qu'il laisse le Kyuubi s'échapper.

Certaines personnes devaient être au courant que Kushina était le navire...il ne peut y avoir de secret absolu surtout pas dans un village Shinobi. Et si l'affaiblissement du sceau pendant l'accouchement était méconnu, cela signifiait que personne ne savait pourquoi le renard s'était échappé et ils avaient peur que cela se reproduise.

Si Kushina, un Shinobi entièrement cultivé, n'avait pas été capable de la retenir, alors un enfant...

Bien sûr, les Jinchuriki avaient déjà à la base une mauvaise réputation. Si c'était mérité ou non, c'était bien connu que bon nombre d'entre eux étaient des tueurs en puissance instable. Garder ses distances avec quelqu'un comme ça était le summum du bon sens...et éloigner les enfants étaient parfaitement normal...mais Naruto n'était comme tout ces psychotique en quête de chaire fraîche...ce n'était qu'un petit garçon désespérément en quête d'attention et de reconnaissance.

« Pourquoi tu demande à papa ? », m'avais demandé Shika les sourcils froncés.

« Parce que papa sait beaucoup de choses que je ne sais pas », lui avais-je répondu d'une façon de dire « ta question est stupide, tellement la réponse est évidente ? ».

« Que penses-tu de lui? », avais plutôt demandé mon père et je pouvait voir à son ton qu'il était sincèrement curieux.

J'ai caressé ses cheveux de manière absente en recommençant à fredonner pendant que je réfléchissait. Ces cheveux contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait supposer était étonnamment doux.

« Il est agaçant quand il est en mode hyperactive », j'avais répondu en optant pour la vérité. « Mais Kiba aussi et personne nous dit de rester loin de lui. »

Il avait ricané, reconnaissant peut-être le nom ou sachant sans doute qui était la mère. Je ne serais pas surpris s'il l'avait fait.

« Tu sais qui sont les parents de Naruto? » avais-je rebondi.

Il n'avait pas laissé de tension s'infiltrer dans ses mouvements mais je perçu dans sa voix une indéniable trace que j'aurai certainement manqué si je n'avais pas été à sa recherche. « Pourquoi demande-tu? »

« Parce que tu es vieux, », avais-je rapidement répondu les sourcils prise de secousse, comme si j'étais exaspéré qu'ils me posaient tous des questions stupide ? Même si j'étais parfaitement consciente que ce n'était pas ce qu'il me demandait. « Et parce que tout le monde dit à Shikamaru, tu es tout comme ton père », soupirai-je fortement en grommelant tant cela me rappelait des souvenir. « et après ils le laissent seul, parce qu'ils savent que tu es génial. », avais-je acquiescé absolument convaincu de mon argument. « Les parents de Naruto ont fait quelque chose de mal? »

Je savais déjà que Shikamaru était éveillé même s'il avait les yeux fermé, mais à cette question, il les ouvrit preuve que le sujet l'intéressait.

J'aurais probablement dû me sentir mal d'acculer mon père comme cela mais je devais avoir un petit côté sadique car son inconfort m'amusait grandement.

Papa m'avait embrassé sur le front avant de me redresser dans ses bras, « Personne ne sait qui sont ses parents, ».

« Mais il a un nom de famille, », m'étais-je opposé.

« Il pourrait être un nom honorifique, » avait argumenté Shikaku. « pour quelqu'un qui est mort le jour ou il est né. »

Traduction : il aurait pu être cité Uzumaki comme l'ancien navire avant lui. Qui, en réalité, était tout à fait plausible, si les gens n'avaient pas connu qu'elle était enceinte à l'époque.

Je « hm » songeur et laissa tomber le sujet...pour l'instant. C'était, après tout, une conversation minées entourées de beaucoup de secret.

Le matin, à la rentré en classe Naruto nous avait approché avec hésitation, l'espoir dans ses yeux. Je ne sais pas combien de fois, des personnes étaient devenu distante avec lui après une discussion avec leurs parents mais cela avait dû arriver assez souvent pour qu'il est cette réaction.

Shino s'était encore installé devant moi, j'avais donc une place de libre à ma droit, ma gauche étant occupé par mon jumeau.

Il me fallut seulement lui faire un signe de tête en invitation pour que son visage s'illumine avec une telle joie que cela faisait presque mal à regarder.

.

**Désolé pour le retard, j'ai repris les cours alors le rythme des chapitres sera plus lent. **

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser un commentaire, ça me motive^^.**

**A la prochaine...**


End file.
